From Invader to Warrior
by SaurusRock625
Summary: When the Tallest reveal to Zim that his mission was not real, that he was sentenced to eternal banishment upon penalty of execution, and destroy Gir right in front of him, Zim gives up. He awaits the embrace of death. But when he gets a strange offer from someone called Ophanimon, he gets transported to the Digital World. How will our little Irken fair against Digital Monsters?


_***I don't own Invader Zim or Digimon Frontier***_

* * *

_**Test Chapter**_

* * *

_You're a DEFECTIVE, Zim!_

Those four words are the only things that keep echoing in the head of the former Irken soldier. It happened about four days ago. Zim was making a routine report to his lea… former leaders… the Tallest. He had this ingenious plan to create a ray gun that destroys the oxygen molecules of the area that's hit, which, if successful, would have utterly destroyed the human race due to their inability to survive without breathing oxygen. The only thing that could possibly stand in his way of the total annihilation of the humans is that wretched Dib-Stink.

That or Gir somehow screwing everything up like he sometimes does.

But during that call, the Tallest revealed something to Zim that he didn't want to believe. They revealed to him that his entire mission was nothing more than a fake. That he was actually sent to the coordinates that the Tallest gave to him so he could be killed by being pulled into a random star or sun. They just hadn't counted on the Earth actually being located at those exact coordinates.

So, in essence, Zim was actually banished from the Irken empire and was never an invader to begin with.

It only got worse when they also revealed to Zim that he's actually a defective. An Irken that was given a faulty PAK at birth and doesn't really fit in with Irken society. Those Irkens are often branded with the insignia that registers them as Defectives, and are then transported off to labor camps where they either die, or are sold off as slaves. In rare cases, a defective will be sent off into banishment for an indefinite amount of time before the Tallest (or in reality, the Control Brains) decide on a more fitting role for them.

Zim knows one defective who ended up being one of the lucky ones. She was given a chance at being an invader and was sent off to try and conquer a planet for the Irken empire. From what he's heard, she's doing quite well.

But this was four days ago.

When the Tallest got through rubbing it in Zim's face that he's hated and would never be accepted as an Irken invader, or even a member of Irken society in general, they used a remote signal which caused Gir to self destruct before having their teleporters collect the parts so Zim couldn't attempt to recreate the little robot. Of course, what Zim doesn't know is that they don't have all the parts.

* * *

_**...On The Massive…**_

* * *

"My Tallest. Shall I dispose of this trash for you?" asked an Irken worker who gestured to the pile of parts.

Of course, the only Tallest in the room right now is Purple, and he's not exactly in his usual state of mind right now. Looking at the little pile of scrap that used to be the defective SIR that he and Red built for Zim, Purple couldn't help but let his mind wander to what had happened after the destruction of said robot.

At first it was funny to see the look on Zim's face as his SIR was destroyed and then transported onto the ship. But when he and Red stopped laughing, they saw the tears rolling down Zim's face as he stared blankly at the spot where the little, animal and Mexican food loving robot once stood. It was so strange to both of them. Zim seems to have adapted to the planet he's been living on. Maybe not so much on a physical level as it is an emotional one. Irkens don't really show many of their emotions aside from obedience, pride, and anger. There's never a need.

But Zim was showing true, genuine feelings of loss, sadness, and the obvious betrayal.

And both he and Red would later admit that they really shouldn't have lead Zim along like they had. But they both, in the end, agreed that this had to be done for the good of the empire.

...Still, he had to know something about this strange SIR.

"No. Don't throw it away. Take it to my personal chambers and leave it on my work desk. I want to know how and why it worked." Purple ordered.

"Yes, My Tallest!" saluted the worker as he carried out his task.

* * *

_**...Back With Zim…**_

* * *

And now, here stands Zim waiting for death to finally come and claim him.

Irkens don't need to sleep because of their PAKs altering their biology in the slightest of ways. However, they do have the ability and need to enter a form or recharge state where they replenish the energy supply in their PAK in order to keep it functioning.

But Zim hasn't entered this state since he got that transmission from the Tallest.

He wants death more than anything right now, and is perfectly willing to let himself be killed now. Without his mission, Gir, or even his own people, what does he have to live for now? That's what he's thinking right now.

And so, the once mighty and indomnitable Invader Zim awaits his demise.

Yet he is completely unaware as to just what sort of plan destiny really has for him.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Let's give this chapter, say… seven reviews, and I'll happily continue it for all of you. But for now, I've got things to do. So please don't forget to vote on the poll I have up right now, if you haven't already, and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever it is I upload next.**_

* * *

_**Poll Question: **__In my story, Marchen Awakens Romance - Invader Zim Edition, which of these do you want Zim to have as Babbo's third form?_

_A Dragon: 3 votes_

_A Phoenix & A Tyrannosaurus Rex: tied with 1 vote each_

_Gargoyle, Wolf, & Pegasus: 0 votes each_


End file.
